Tails Needs A Place To Stay
by TailsFan93
Summary: Sonic leaves for a week and leaves Tails to look for a the right place to stay. Oneshot. R


"Tails…Tails…TAILS WAKE UP!" Sonic yelled waking up half the block. "Tails, I've got to go away for the week and cant leave you by yourself, so I'm leaving you with Amy."

"WHAT!? No, you cant. why cant you take me with you like you always do. Sonic…SOnic….SONIC!"

"Oh, What. Sorry wasn't paying attention." He was to busy thinking about the whole week he'll have away from everyone. "No you cant come. Its personal business and…well…you just cant come okay."

Half a second later they were at Amy's doorstep.

"Amy I'm leaving for the weekend and wanted to ask if you can take care of Tails for me?"

He hands Amy the little fox who is tied up with duck tape over his mouth.

"mmm….mmmmm"

Amy takes the tape off of Tails.

"SONIC! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER! ILL BE GOOD I SWEAR! SSOONNIICC!"

But Sonic was already out of sight.

"Tails, you and I are gonna have so much fun. Its just you, me, and a whole bunch of chick flicks." Amy said spreading out the movies. "Tails are you okay? you look lost."

Tails turns to Amy as if she were the grim reaper.

"Aw poor thing you must already miss Sonic. Don't cry I miss Sonic too."

_**"What did I do to deserve this. It wasn't my fault that my alarm clock went off three hours before you were supposed to wake up, or that my new invention blew up. Okay that was kind of my fault but why her. WHY!!"**_

"Here Tails give me a hug." She squeezed Tails so tight that his eye literally inflated.

Then he snapped "Ahhhhhh I cant take it anymore" He screamed as he took off out the door and down the street.

He finally arrived at Shadows house.

"Think…god….your….home" Tails said trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you here and how long until you leave?"Shadow asked staring down Tails.

"Okay, Sonics gone for the week and he left me with Amy. I couldn't stand her so I ran away and ended up here. So I wanted to ask if stay with you…IF its alright?"

"Fine come in." Shadow said with a smile on his face. "So Sonics gone for a week right, and there is no one here to protect you."

Tails suddenly stood still realizing what he had just done. "Ye…Yea, N….No one to pr…protect m…me" He looked over at shadow and saw one of his guns in his hands.

"huh, I'm surprised Sonic actually left you on your…Hey where'd you go?"

*****************************************************************************************

(Ring,Ring,Ring) "Hello…Shadow? What do you want?"

"Knuckles I sorta need your help."

"With what?"

"I have an annoying fox in my closet and he wont come out, and I don't feel like blowing a hole through my door again."

Knuckles eyes got wide "Yea I'll be there in a minute. DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

******************************************************************************************

"Okay where is he?"

Shadow opens his closet door find it empty.

"I thought you said he was here. Where is he n…" Tails jumps from the top shelf of the closet and hugs Knuckles face nearly knocking him to the ground. "Get off my face…NOW!"

"I'm so glad you're here. Shadow was going to kill me"

"Was not. You have no proof."

"What about when you said "Get out before I cut your head off" or when you said you were gonna make "FOXDOGS""

"Wow Shadow that's just creepy" Knuckles said slowly creeping towards the door.

"Well…He was in my closet what else was I supposed to do?" Shadow said not realizing they were both gone.

******************************************************************************************

"What was Shadows closet like?" Knuckles asked as both he and Tails walked back home.

"It was dark but I did see a bunch of dirty socks, some candy wrappers, and some magazines called "Playbo…"

"Ah…Uh look over there at those uh birds." Knuckles said trying to change the subject. "So Sonic left you with Amy. Huh, must have been horrible."

"Yea it was. Hey you don't think I could stay with you?"

"I don't know" Knuckles thought about the night before.**_ "So many girls, so many beers, and so much mess."_**

"Please Knuckles, you're my last hope" Tails said giving him the saddest face he could possibly make. "If not I'll tell rouge about the pictures of her in your room.

"Ahhh….your wouldn't"

"Watch me."

"Err…Fine. But you never again bring up those pictures, got it."

"Deal"

"It'll take me a while to clean up so go play with fire or whatever you kids do to occupy your time."

Tails goes to sit on the edge of a lake with his feet in the water.

"I wonder what kind of heroic feat Sonic is doing that is keeping him away for a whole week?"

Cut to Sonic sleeping on a beach chair with his shades on and a chilidog next to him.

"What ever it is I know it has to be important. Hey stop that, that tickles."

Tails looks down at his feet and realizes that the is a huge crap crawling on his feet.

_"**Don't move. It will only attack if something…**HUH"_

"TAILS! COME ON WE CAN…"

"OWWWWWW!!!!"


End file.
